


Love You, Goodbye

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Tumblr MiniFics [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tumblr minifics, i mean it is but it's not, minfic, not a "goodbye" fic, these lyrics are sad af but....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONG LYRICS "Oh, why you’re wearing that to walk out of my life; Oh, even though it’s over you should stay tonight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Goodbye

“Why are you wearing that?” Mickey asks, distressed. “You’re leaving me _wearing_ that?” 

Mickey watches Ian packing his clothes in a suitcase. He watches the way the fabric stretches over Ian’s body. The way the stripes of the shirt seems to wrap around Ian the way Mickey wanted to forever wrap his own arms around him. 

Ian looks over to Mickey, shakes his head, and goes back to closing up his suitcase.

“Hey,” Mickey walks over to Ian. “Even though it’s over..” He hesitates to pull on Ian’s shirt. “You should stay tonight?”

Ian turns around and crosses his arms in front of Mickey. 

“What are you on about, Mick?” Ian questions. “I’m literally going away for a week, man. This new job wants me to check shit out at their corporation in New York.”

“I know that,” Mickey smiles. “I’m just saying…that shirt!” He gestures to Ian’s tight green stripped shirt. He moves closer to Ian biting his bottom lip. “That’s my favorite fuckin shirt on you.” 

Ian laughs. 

“You really have to go tonight?”

“My last day of the position below me was yesterday. Want to get my head in my new position right away. Your boy is a right business man now.” Ian grins and kisses Mickey sweetly before picking up his bags. 

“See you in a week. Don’t miss me too much.” 

Mickey sticks out his tongue. “Haha. Bring me back a T-Shirt.” 

Ian laughs. “I’ll bring you an ‘I <3 New York’ t-shirt, one of those statue of liberty hat things, oh an Empire State Building snow globe.”

“Yeah, yeah. When’s your flight again?”

Ian chuckles. “2 hours.”

“Don’t wanna miss it.” Mickey jokes.

“Aww what happened to me staying one more night.” Ian fake pouts. 

“I could use the break from your wise ass.” 

Ian laughs again. “See you later, Mickey.”

“See ya.” 

“I’ll miss you.” 

“Mhmm”

“I love you.”

“I love you too…”

Ian grins. 

“Asshole.” Mickey finishes and Ian frowns dramatically, almost closing the door behind him. Till Mickey makes it to the door and opens it up again, he kisses Ian, both of them in between being outside and inside. Mickey pulls away and palms Ian’s hair. 

“Have a safe trip.” 

Ian nods. 

“Call me when you land or get to the hotel or whatever.” 

Ian smiles. “I will.” He gives Mickey another loving glance before he carries his suitcase down the steps and to the cab that had been called. Ian waves before getting in the cab and Mickey waves back, watching the cab drive away before he closes the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> :p  
> I wasn't ready for angst/sad yet so :)


End file.
